


Can't Know What's Best for Somebody Else

by dishoeistg



Series: Prompt-inspired Fanfics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, but don't take it from me, oikawa being Done with ushijima's bs, tbh this is prob the first time idk what to put here so, uh, ushijima's iconic "you should've come to shiratorizawa" line, wakatoshi being wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishoeistg/pseuds/dishoeistg
Summary: Oikawa Tooru just can't seem to escape Ushijima Wakatoshi's remarking of how he should've gone to Shiratorizawa.
Series: Prompt-inspired Fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085282
Kudos: 2





	Can't Know What's Best for Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> My first post of 2021?? I think so :sunglasses: but anyway, here ya go!!
> 
> Inspired by the prompt: "You don't know what's good for me. You don't know me."

FWWEEEE!

It was the sound of that specific whistle that told the teams the game had been won. Shiratorizawa vs. Aoba Johsai, the final set was 25 - 23 to Shiratorizawa. Seijoh’s captain, Oikawa Tooru, had a scowl adorning his face as he glanced towards Ushijima Wakatoshi, captain for the opposing team.

The teams began leaving the gym, with Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa both getting ready to head back to their own schools. However, Ushijima had something else in mind. “Oikawa,” he called out to the brunet setter, “Meet me outside the courts.”

When the two captains had convened, Ushijima began speaking. “I’m sure you are aware at this point, what I’m about to say. Your abilities as both captain and setter are exceptional, and strong players make a strong team. You really should have-” Wakatoshi was cut off before he could finish that last statement.

“Stop. Stop telling me that I should’ve gone to Shiratorizawa. You don’t know what’s good for me. You don’t know me,” Tooru spoke, abruptly interrupting Ushijima’s monologue.

Ushijima looked shocked momentarily but regained his composure a moment after. Clearing his throat, he started again, “I suppose you would be correct. However, I figured that I might as well make an attempt to make that suggestion. I will put an end to my actions if it annoys you that much.”

“Tch. I would hope you do,” Tooru responded, annoyed with the latter male’s behavior. He turned to reunite with his team; as did Wakatoshi, but not before taking a moment to stare at the former’s back.


End file.
